


Shower Time

by SakuraBlossom22



Series: Prompto Week 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Touch Chancellor, Dark, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Games, Please Be careful, Please Don't Hate Me, Poor Prompto, Prompto Week, Prompto needs some alone time, Sleepy Cuddles, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, and, one sided PromDyn, so like, this is kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom22/pseuds/SakuraBlossom22
Summary: Prompto has some alone time while in the shower, only he gets visited by someone he would rather not talk with.





	Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 3 (10/21): World of Ruin  
> Kinktober 21. Shower/Bath
> 
> These are the two prompts I chose for this day, also I am soooooo sorry this is late. It actually took longer to write than I thought it would. I am so far behind! Anyways enjoy day 3!
> 
> Big shout out to my friends who helped with this story.   
> @KairaKara101  
> @Bakayamadachan
> 
> They both deserve love so please go and shout at them!

 

It’s been almost 6 years since Noctis went into the crystal. Prompto still couldn't believe it, Noctis was gone and the world plunged into darkness. This was all Ardyn’s fault, he led Noctis to the crystal that sucked him right up. If only Ardyn didn’t exist, then Noctis would still be here. There has been nothing but years of fighting daemons and trying to keep the small places safe, what he wouldn't give for a shower, preferably the one in Noctis’s apartment. His shower had the best water pressure and it was big enough to fit them all. He missed the other two, not just Noctis but with the condition of Ignis and the world, they agreed to split up. Prompto decided it would be best to stay in Hammerhead while the others helped to protect Lestallum. 

 

Noctis obviously wasn't dead, the three of them could still pull out their weapons and have no problems fighting, they just have to be careful since potions were no longer a thing without Noctis around. Prompto shot a few smaller daemons before he continued on his way to Hammerhead.  After fighting his way back to Hammerhead, he needed to relieve all of the stress of fighting. There wouldn’t be anyone there to greet him with a smile nor make one of those delicious meals that they used to share around the fire. There wouldn’t be any mock photoshoots with Noctis’s amateur photography skills or Gladio’s comforting presence that brought a sense of safety. Prompto dropped his gear on his bed and headed towards the shower.

 

Cindy had given the camper over to him when he started living there and helping out, he’s eternally thankful that he could have it instead of sharing the group housing with others. Sometimes it’s just nice to have something all to himself, though he couldn’t stop thinking about the times that he and the guys had spent here, being stupid and not having a care in the world. He groaned loudly to himself as he stripped off his clothes and headed to the bathroom. He was desperately in need of a shower, luckily Hammerhead still had hot water. 

 

Stepping into the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. He looked like utter shit. His hair was flat, matted bangs sticking to his face from sweat, his skin was paler than he used to be without the sun. It was harder for him to stay happy without the sun, without his boys by his side. His hands wiped over his cheeks and came away covered in a thin layer of black dust, the dust that daemons turned to once they died. Prompto hated this part, the grime and filth that came with hunting were the worst. 

 

Walking his way towards the shower, he smiled a bit at the thought of finally being clean after weeks of being out hunting. Turning on the water and making sure it ran warm has always been the first step he took with his showers, the second step was turning on the shower and letting that water warm up too. The last thing he needed was to be suddenly hit with cold water. He stepped under the spray once he checked to make sure that it was warm and nearly moaned. The water felt so good rolling down his skin and going through his hair. The warm water felt so good that he had started to relax, his stress slipping down the drain along with black dust on him. Prompto closed his eyes a bit and leaned back against the wall of the shower, his hands slipping down his body to follow the line of muscles he had developed over the last few years. Something in his mind makes him think that Gladio would be happy to see him shaping up. 

 

Pushing those thoughts aside, Prompto grabbed his shampoo. One would think that even with the world gone to hell, Prompto would have to resort to primitive times, where everyone used the same soap for everything but nope, not this guy. Prompto had a regular supplier from Lestallum thanks to all the work he did there before he moved to Hammerhead. Prompto lathered his hair properly, going in a few times with more shampoo just to make sure that he had gotten his hair properly clean of all the gunk in it before moving on to conditioner. Pouring just enough to make sure his hair was covered thoroughly, he ran his fingers through before moving on to washing his body. He always ended up scrubbing himself clean using his nails, It was the best way he could make sure he was absolutely clean, his skin normally turning red from it.

 

After his skin was properly red, Prompto decided it was time to rinse off and get out but his mind really did have other thoughts. His mind went drifting back to that thought he had about Gladio being proud of him. He could imagine the big hands roaming over his body, thick fingers pressing into his skin at all is knots, working him over until he was relaxed. Prompto ran his own hand over his body, replacing thoughts of rough hands with softer ones, long, thin fingers pressing gentle touches over his sensitive spots. Those fingers running through his hair and letting him know how good he was, how deserving of their attention.

 

A soft moan left Prompto’s lips as his own fingers slipped down and wrapped around his weeping member. It really had been too long since he last let himself relax enough for this. Another moan came out as he gave himself a few pumps and hips thrust forward. His eyes closed again as he continued to let his thoughts play in his head. A thumb swiped over his lower lip and he swept his tongue in the same fashion, he could almost taste the other’s skin. Noctis was always a bit bitter, Prompto guessed it was probably due to his diet but he didn’t hate it. In fact, he enjoyed it a lot, he always felt like he was drunk when Noctis was around. Every touch was fire, his senses filled with what made Noctis, Noctis (it was normally his expensive cologne and minty toothpaste but he made it work somehow.)

 

He could easily see Noctis standing in front, feel his warm breath against his cool skin. His lips were soft yet firm as he applied just the perfect amount of pressure against Prompto’s. His hand worked faster, stroking from base to tip as his thumb swirled around the tip, his nail scratching just enough to give a little extra stimulation. His hips bucked into his hand as his mind went to another time. One where Noctis was on his knees, lips wrapped around his dripping cock as a hand slipped behind Prompto, fingers pressing against his entrance. Prompto keened at the memory, his other hand going back to press against his own entrance. He slipped his index finger in slowly and bit his lower lip, it had been so long since he last had something inside him. 

 

He could feel his own release coming quickly. Noctis was back in his mind, lips pressed against his back, as his finger went in deeper as a second one worked its way in. He continued to stroke himself as he scissored his own ass, a chant of Noctis’s name coming from him as he rode his own fingers. Prompto couldn’t take it anymore. He could feel Noctis kissing him again, his blue eyes dark with lust and his dark hair looking like a mess from hours of being played with. Prompto could have sworn that Noctis’s hair was darker than that, more blue-black then red-violet and his eyes weren’t amber. Prompto didn’t have much time to think before his fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves inside him and he screamed.His release coating his fingers and shower wall. He leaned forward panting, head pressed to the shower wall as he pulled his fingers out and his hand away from his cock. Prompto brought his fingers to his lips and ran his tongue over his own cum. He whimpered softly as he imagined they were someone else’s fingers aside from his own. Looking up at the hand owner through lidded eyes had a small moan come from him. Did Noctis always have feathered hair? His hair used to be darker, maybe the crystal washed him out? Prompto shivered as amber eyes raked over his form and a smirk slid onto the other's lips. 

 

Prompto went wide-eyed as he looked up at Ardyn. His blood suddenly running cold as he pulled away from the other male. He could hear his voice clearly and it scared him. The words he spoke to Prompto is something he never wanted to hear again. Ardyn’s voice came from right next to his ear.

 

“Did I satisfy you like your prince does?”

 

Prompto felt like he was breaking. The happiness he felt from before leaving his body, the water running cold along with his blood. Ardyn’s smirk continued to play on his lip as he spoke again. 

 

“Don’t fret little one. Your prince will be back soon, he just has some growing to do.”

 

Prompto couldn’t take it, he pushed himself away from the man above him.

 

“Noctis is my KING, not a prince. Leave. Me. Alone!”

 

As he spoke those last words Ardyn’s smile changed before fading away. Prompto was left alone in his shower once more only he’s on the floor. He pulled his legs to his chest and pressed his head against his knees. He’s shivering, the water long since runs cold and he gave a sniffle before the tears started to fall. He couldn’t hold it in any longer and the tears began to fall. He sobbed into his own knees as he tried to get as small as he could. The last thing he remembers is screaming out Noctis’s name and feeling utterly useless. 

 

Prompto woke up in his own bed after that. Gladio and Ignis sitting at the foot in a soft conversation. As it turns out, Cindy had come to check on him and found him sleeping in a cold shower. Gladio and Ignis were already on their way to visit him when they got a call from Cindy letting them know what had happened. Upon seeing them Prompto froze, he was worried that this was another of Ardyn’s tricks, however, that was quickly replaced as he felt two sets of arms wrap around him. One set was a bit more gentle than the other and he smelled like Ebony and leather, a good mix that Prompto never thought he would like the smell of. The other held him tightly, strong arms holding both of them close. His skin was warm against Prompto’s and he couldn’t take it, he cried again. The two held him and whispered sweet, calming things to him until he was a hiccuping mess of snot and tear-stained cheeks. Prompto had confessed to them what had happened while he was in the shower and they reassured him that he did nothing wrong and that he was fine, they wouldn’t let anything or anyone hurt him. Prompto fell asleep for the second time that night in the warm embrace of his two boyfriends as he dreamt of the old days when there were four bodies instead of three. 


End file.
